Daniels world (El mundo de Daniel)
by theblueboy333
Summary: Vive la utopía en un lugar perfecto. Cuando comiences a leer esto, no podrás parar


Navee, isla de contraste, personas de todo el mundo viajan alli en estos ultimos años para veranear en la mejor isla del mundo. Regentada por Daniel Padovani, un jovencito de 17 años, famoso por tener un estudio enorme de grabación donde con sus amigos trata de formar un grupo. Exactamente son 4 grandes protagonistas de gran corazon : Iraila, Richie, Toni y Dani. Iraila era una chica de 15 años famosa por ser cantante española y ganar diversos programas televisivos de el pais de la piel de toro. Richard es inglés, amigo de Daniel y que con Toni, se conocieron en España junto con Iraila.

Juntos crearon Navee, la cual isla se rige por una cosa que más junta y une a los 4 amigos: LA MUSICA. Se escucha de todo tipo de musica, de todos los años existentes, de todas las clases, y que cuanta más musica consumas o escuches, más grande eres. Allí, los 4 mandan y rigen toda la isla, que está dividida en 4 distritos: Rhythm, Cedarwood, Las flores y Waterwave. Cedarwood es el principal escenario de la serie donde viven los 4 protagonistas es el lugar utopico de la isla, con las mejores playas del mundo, arena y arena que se reparten por kilometros, Rhythm es el distrito donde tienen el estudio de grabación y donde viven las estrellas musicales y donde se realizan la mayoria de los conciertos. Waterwave es el lugar alejado de la ciudad que es como un poligono industrial enorme igual que Cedarwood pero alli solo hay fabricas, supermercados y en la parte norte los bosques más bonitos de el mundo y una enorme montaña de caramelo que llega al cielo llamada DanananananaYKROYD. Las flores es un distrito medio, donde hay muchos guettos y barriadas de clase media pero alli sobreviven gracias a que alli estan las emisoras de radio que emiten las 24 horas e invitan a gente normal a poner su musica favorita. En Navee, solo se ponen todos los generos que existen de musica, salvo ``el asqueroso reggaeton´´ asi lo llama Dani, lo considera una falta de respeto a la musica. O sea, si te gusta el reggaeton, no puedes ir a la mejor isla del mundo si eres un reggaetonero, si no lo eres debes de pasar un examen psiquico y fisico, psiquico para entender tu cultura y fisico para ver si estas bien de salud, pero no importa si eres una persona con poco dinero o mucho, tu puedes ir a Navee, y si tienes una dificultad fisica o psiquica y deseas ir, puedes ir y por menos dinero. Despues de haber explicado un poco como es la isla, volvamos con nuestros 4 amigos:

1 de agosto, Daniel se levantaba en su mansión, vivía con Mario, su mayordomo y chofer personal y un niño de 5 años llamado Joel. Joel era como el hijo pequeño de Daniel. ¿Como se encontraron?, Daniel era un niño de clase media de 10 años por aquel entonces, sus padres no le comprendia y él, un dia mientras escapaba de unos niños que le molestaban en su colegio, encontró un libro, era de brujeria negra, de pronto el libro se transformo en un segundo en una vara mágica, Él leyo una parte del libro que diria que al elegido que le tocase esa vara negra, seria el dueño del mundo con tan solo desear todo lo que quisiera. Primero, deseó cambiar su aspecto, ya que era un tanto gordito, a ser muy blanquito de piel y bastante delgado, tanto que padece de anorexia, y cambio tambien su peinado, de moreno a rubio, sus ojos de marrones a azules cielo y su estatura, de medir 1´79 a 1´65.

Los años pasaron y Daniel en una calle, encontró abandonado a un bebe de pelo azul que lo bautizó con el nombre de Joel, ya que en ese momento pensaba en el protagonista de un famoso juego. Rapidamente Daniel deseo que fuesen asuqerosamente ricos. Fueron mundialmente conociodos ya que su premio se multiplicaba por mucho siempre que Daniel lo deseaba en secreto. Él nunca le dijo nada a sus padres pero si aceptaron a Joel, pero lo dejaron a carga de Daniel ya que queria cuidarlo él. Lo segundo que hizo fué desear que sus padres le costruyesen Navee para su decimocuarto cumpleaños. Se hizo y luego deseó que sus padres se fuesen de viaje por todo el mundo representando a Navee. Y dejaron a cargo a Mario de ambos.

Daniel ya tenia los 17 y conoció a Richie en el instituto a los 13 años. Siempre estaban juntos con Iraila, que era una chica que cantaba bastante bien, y Toni un bailarin bastante alegre, Eran un equipo era un chico bastante alegre, dee jay de profesion y que a sus 16 años, era lo mejor que alguien puede tener de apoyo. Iraila, una chica llena de vitalidad y alegria, sin ningun punto debil a sus 15 años. Toni era el alegre del grupo, siempre iva feliz y con una sonrisa a todos sitios a sus 11 añitos.

Juntos hacian un equipo perfecto, estaban preparados para el verano. Iban por el mundo promocionando Navee hasta que llegaron a España, la casa de todos. Alli iban a actuar de teloneros de los KISS en el Palau Sant Jordi de Barcelona. Habia cientas de personas alli, pero cuando llegaron a los camerinos, se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Dani: ¿¡QUE?! ¿¡Una nueva tecladista?!

Iraila: necesitamos una, por eso contrate a Paloma.

Paloma: hola.

Paloma era una chica alta, con el pelo castaño largo y mirada de ojos verdes perdida, que vestia siempre con una chaqueta azul y vaqueros del mismo colo. Era bastante graciosa, despreocupada y alegre. Su habilidad con el teclado era aceptable. Pero acambio, debia unirse al grupo.

Richie: genial, ya tenemos tecladista despues de un mes.

Dani: bien jugado Ira.

Toni: bueno, salimos en 15 minutos. ¿Cual vamos a tocar de todas las que ensayamos?

Dani: esperad... nos falta Cristina...

Dani les conto la idea que tenia de canciones a tocar. Ira era la segunda tecladista. Tenian a una bateria llamada Cristina, que era parte del grupo tambien, que era de la edad de Dani y que iban juntos al instituto.

Cristina era alta, pelinegra, con gafas, ojos marrones, era fanatica de la musica pop, y habia aprendido bateria ya que Dani la enseño de carrerilla. Ella entro al camerino con todos ellos.

Cristina: veo una cara nueva, encantada, soy Crist

Paloma: Encantada, soy Paloma.

Dani: bueno, ¿cual es la idea? ¿con que les sorprendemos? Id diciendo grupos o artistas de musica que ensayasemos, rápido.

Toni: The police.

Richie: David Bowie

Iraila: Muse

Cristina: eh...bueno...los Pet shop boys.

Dani: bueno, seguid lo que ensayamos, y tu Paloma, hazlo lo mejor que puedas, yo estare delante del publico bailando con Toni...cruzo los dedos porque esto nos salga bien. Siguenos el rollo.

Paloma: vale.

Dani: ¡vamos alla!

Salieron y dieron un gran espectaculo donde tocaron canciones de esos artistas, Eric Clapton entro justo despues de que ellos abandonasen el recinto. Fueron a un piso franco que tenia Dani que tenia unas grandes vistas, era un bloque de apartamentos, nada más llegar, Iraila, RIchie y Paloma se pusieron a escupir por el balcon xDD.

Richie: ¿por que mis lapos salen tan pequeños?

Paloma: porque no tienes boca ¿tal vez?

Toni: lo dijo la artista...

Paloma: pues estudie arte. Asi que lo soy XD

Dani: un segundo...¡tu estudiastes arte conmigo ya te recuerdo!

Paloma: Dani ya te recuerdo, eras el que siempre sacaba buenas notas e iva con camisetas heavys...

Toni: asi que estudiastes arte.

Cristina: yo estaba en otra clase diferente a la de Dani. Pero nos veiamos en los recreos.

Richie: yo estudiaba en el curso anterior al de Dani, pero nos conocimos en el aula de musica. Y alli conocimos a Estrella...

Toni: ¿¡Estrella?! asi se llama mi madre.

Dani: es que nos referimos a tu madre. xD

Iraila: y yo os conoci buscando un grupo de amigos con los que estar y quedamos en un parque.

Todos se miraron entre todos.

Dani: ¡el ultimo que llegue al balcon a escupir lo tiramos por la ventana!

Todos fueron al balcon y el ultimo en llegar fue Richie.

Richie: no vale, Ira me has empujado.

Iraila: lo siento guapo, pero te lo debo por no haberme despertado con besitos cuando hoy cumplimos un mes.

Entonces se escucho un scracht de un disco rallado.

Dani: ¡¿Como que un mes?!

Toni: eso.

Paloma: a lo mejor es un mes en que se han propuesto seguir unos proposito a partir de hoy. Como unos propositos de año nuevo

Dani y todos se caen al estilo anime.

Dani: perdona, pero el año nuevo fue hace seis meses...

Paloma: ah...¿entonces como esque alli hay un calendario que ha puesto alli Dani en esta en la pared y que señala el dia de hoy?

Toni vio el calendario y vio que era chino, y tenia señalado el 2 de agosto.

Toni: eso es porque hoy empieza el año nuevo chino.

Todos se caen al estilo anime mientras se rien.

Dani: y porque tengo que recoger a una chica china, se unira a nosotros.

Richie: con las que tenemos ya es bastante...

Iraila: Richie corto contigo.

Richie: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Iraila: era broma, ven aqui (le abraza)

Toni: que bonito

Dani: que asco. Ya debo de ponerme mascarilla antiparejas. XDD

Iraila: envidioso.

Richie: ya bailaras en nuestra boda Dani...(besa a Iraila en los labios)

Iraila: para este verano lo hemos previsto.

Dani: Me han sangrado los ojos, ¡ pero si teneis 16 años...!

Paloma: ¿asi son siempre?

Cristina: aveces son mucho peor xD

Richie: eres lo peor, dices que no bailaras en nuestra boda...que mal amigo eres.

Dani: Richie, eres ridiculo.

Richie: dame una razón.

Dani: yo por lo menos soy sonambulo y no me levanto pro las noches y canto a Janet Jackson cuando estamos durmiendo.

Toni: yo por lo menos no voy enseñando los calzoncillos de Calvin Klein que llevas tu por la bragueta xDDDDDDD

Paloma solto una carcajada. Richie se subio los pantalones suyos y se subio la cremallera de su bragueta.

Richie: yo por lo menos no bailo como vosotros, yo tengo más merito.

Dani: pero nuestros bailes son improvisaciones.

Toni: (rie), ahi las dao.

Richie: malditos seais.

Pusieron la tele un rato, luego se fueron a dormir...Los chicos en una habitacion y las chicas en otra.

Dani: buenas noches.

Entonces Richie se acerco a la cama de Toni y se tiro un pedo dentro de la sabana y la cerro rapidamente, para que Toni oliese el pedo, el bajito del grupo desperto rapidamente y empezo a ahogarse. Dani dormia tranquilamente.

Toni se libro de Richie y se pelearon en una bola de humo.

Richie: eso por lo de antes.

Toni: ¡esto es...la guerra!

Toni y Richie se pusieron a pelearse en una guerra de almohadas, Dani se unio a ellos y se pegaron almohadazos, hasta que llegaron las chicas, y ellas se unieron igualmente.

Dani: hecho de menos a Joel.

Richie: tranquilo que debe de estar esperandote muy feliz

Paloma: ¿quien es Joel?

Iraila: su hijo.

Paloma: ¿estas casado?

Dani: no. Le encontre en la basura 5 años antes de formar Navee y le cuide como mi hijo. Es lo más preciado que tengo. Ahora bien...se esfuerza en que tenga una madre y sobretodo un hermano como regalo de Navidad para este año. Espero conseguirlo porque no quiero estar solo con él...

Todos rieron

Iraila: tengo una idea para eso. Te buscaremos una chica cuando lleguemos. Sabemos que te gustan las asiaticas asi que te buscarmos una bien guapa...

Toni: y que tenga mucho dinero...

Richie: y que sea bien friki tambien. XD

Dani le dio una galleta a Richie que lo dejo en el suelo con un chichon. xD

Dani: gracias a todos.

Richie: pica...

Volvieron a irse a dormir, aunque esta vez, Richie se hizo el sonambulo para aparte de bailar como Janet Jackson en Rhythm Nation en el salon (xDDDDD),lamentablemente algo le ocurria a Ira que afectaria a todo el grupo y que no tardarian mucho en saberlo...

FIN DEL EPISODIO 1


End file.
